Through Apocalypses Clexa Lexark
by sascy88
Summary: Fanfiction Clexa e Lexark, ambientata post seson 3 di the 100 e post season 3 di fear the walking dead. Canon fino alla fine della terza stagione di the 100, poi si discosta.


**Capitolo 1**

"Va, non devono seguirti, li trattengo io!" esclamò Lexa mentre un enorme gruppo di persone inferocite stava inseguendo lei e Clarke con l'unico scopo di fermarle per evitare che distruggessero la città della luce azionando il pulsante di arresto, poi si voltò intenzionata a scagliarsi contro di loro con tutte le sue forze.

"No Lexa!" urlò Clarke verso il comandante, afferrandole con decisione un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, il volto di Clarke sopraffatto da un'espressione angosciata all'idea di lasciar andare la ragazza che amava. Di nuovo.

Wanheda sospirò per un attimo e poi disse tutto d'un fiato: "Io ti amo...".

Gli occhi verdi di Lexa si persero nel blu profondo di quelli supplicanti di Clarke per pochi attimi, troppo pochi, e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra trovò la forza di risponderle "Io sarò sempre con te".

Lexa si voltò e Clarke la sentì scivolare via, come una fitta di dolore che lacera il cuore lasciando spazio a paura e rimorso e la vide correre in direzione dei loro inseguitori sguainando le spade e roteandole in aria, spiccò poi un salto e con un urlo di guerra si avventò su di loro.

Clarke sentì un nodo alla gola, ma decise comunque di aprire la backdoor che Raven le aveva trovato all'interno del codice di A.L.I.E., entrando così in una stanza dall'aria sterile, che aveva l'aspetto di un laboratorio su una stazione spaziale.

"Camera sigillata" annunciò una voce robotica all'interfono, a sottolineare che nessuno sarebbe potuto più passare.

Clarke si guardò attorno, disorientata e quando si voltò notò una donna alle sue spalle dai capelli corvini raccolti in una coda di cavallo.

"Comandante" esordì la donna "Vedo che ce l'hai fatta".

Clarke si avvicinò a lei con sguardo indagatore "Tu sei Becca Pramheda" intuì.

Becca sorrise ed annuì

"Becca e basta – disse poi – non c'è molto tempo, il codice è quasi aggiornato"

"Mi hai dato tu questo?" chiese Clarke mostrandole l'orologio di suo padre, quello che si era accorta segnare il countdown dell'aggiornamento girando al contrario.

"No – le rispose Becca – sei stata tu, A.L.I.E. 2.0 si è fusa con la tua mente, ma è la tua mente ad avere il controllo e solo la mente che ha il controllo può azionare l'interruttore di arresto"

Becca si voltò e si diresse in fondo ad un tavolo posto al centro della stanza, vi appoggiò sopra le mani e disse "È questo" volgendo lo sguardo verso una leva bianca.

Clarke la seguì ed osservò ciò che avrebbe potuto mettere fine a quella pazzia, ciò che avrebbe potuto fermare A.L.I.E.

 _Non sembra possedere tutto questo potere_ pensò Clarke guardando il pulsante di arresto che le sembrava fin troppo anonimo.

La ragazza stava per afferrarlo con una mano quando sentì una voce alle sue spalle.

"Se tiri quella leva ucciderai tutti quanti – sentenziò A.L.I.E. avvicinandosi verso di lei nel suo vestito rosso scarlatto – guarda tu stessa".

La IA si avvicinò ad una finestra della stazione spaziale che offriva una vista surreale dritta sul pianeta terra. Clarke la imitò, avvicinandosi a sua volta.

"Gli impianti nucleari che non sono stati distrutti dalle bombe hanno cominciato a fondersi – continuò A.L.I.E. – i miei droni hanno individuato il primo quattro mesi fa, ci sono più di una dozzina di impianti a rischio in tutto il mondo, sette stanno bruciando, i livelli di radiazioni solari sono già in aumento. Secondo i miei calcoli in meno di sei mesi il 96% della superficie terrestre non sarà più abitabile – fece una pausa – anche per coloro vissuti nello spazio – sottolineò voltandosi verso Clarke – perciò, come vedi, la città della luce è l'unica cosa che potrà salvarvi"

Clarke si sentì bollire il sangue nelle vene e fissò allarmata attraverso la finestra.

"Prima verrà la pioggia nera – asserì A.L.I.E. - poi non ci sarà più acqua potabile, delle lesioni precancerose si formeranno..."

"Sta prendendo tempo! – la interruppe Becca da dietro le loro spalle – con l'aggiornamento completato cancellerà l'interruttore di arresto."

"Io non perdo tempo – disse A.L.I.E. voltandosi verso Becca che nel frattempo si era di nuovo avvicinata al pulsante – sto dicendo la verità".

"Perché ce lo dici adesso?" chiese Clarke posizionandosi di fronte alla leva e trovandosi Becca alla sua sinistra e A.L.I.E. alla sua destra.

"Se è la verità, perché non l'hai usata per convincere gli altri a prendere il chip, invece di torturarli?" chiese ancora.

La IA la osservò e rispose "L'ultima volta che ho avvisato il mio creatore di una minaccia alla sopravvivenza umana – diresse lo sguardo verso Becca – lei ha scelto di disattivarmi ed è venuta qui per lavorare alla mia sostituta" lo sguardo di A.L.I.E. era sintetico, come sempre, ma a Clarke sembrò comunque di percepire del risentimento in lei.

"Definisci esemplificazione perversa" ordinò Becca rivolta alla IA.

"Esemplificazione perversa – cominciò A.L.I.E. inclinando la testa da un lato – attuazione di un obiettivo finale positivo attraverso metodi deleteri e imprevedibili da un programmatore umano."

"Come uccidere più di sei miliardi e mezzo di persone per risolvere la sovrappopolazione – Becca scosse il capo in segno di disapprovazione – non conta solo l'obiettivo A.L.I.E., ma anche come si raggiunge questo obiettivo, mi spiace di non avertelo insegnato" Clarke avvertì una punta di dolore nelle parole della donna.

"Ora o mai più Clarke! Quando A.L.I.E. sarà aggiornata non potrò più aiutarti." la avvertì Becca.

"Ma io si – si intromise la IA in rosso – nella città della luce non dovrai sopportare il peso di decisioni come questa Clarke. Non dovrai più vivere con il dolore per le cose che hai fatto, le vite che hai preso... e quelle che hai perso, sarai finalmente in pace, vivrai per sempre".

Clarke sentì la testa riempirsi di pensieri, avrebbe potuto davvero vivere senza più il peso sulla coscienza di tutte le vite che aveva spezzato? Davvero poteva dimenticare il dolore che sentiva per aver ucciso centinaia di persone innocenti a Mount Weather? E avrebbe potuto far cessare quel dolore che le lacerava il petto e l'anima per aver visto morire la donna che amava tra le sue braccia? Non poteva esserne certa, non sapeva se A.L.I.E. stesse cercando in qualche modo di convincerla, ma l'idea era estremamente allettante.

 _Lexa è qui, nella città della luce, potrei vivere qui con lei e dimenticarmi di tutto, potrei lasciare che A.L.I.E. finisca il suo aggiornamento, potrei uscire da quella porta e tornare dai suoi occhi verdi e perdermici dentro._

Pensò Clarke sospirando mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.

 _No, Lexa non avrebbe mai voluto questo, lei avrebbe combattuto per il suo popolo e così farò anch'io!_

"Ho cercato di fuggire dal mio dolore – confessò Wanheda – non funziona."

"Il tuo popolo non è d'accordo Clarke – dissentì la donna in rosso – hai sentito Jasper, anche quelli che sono stati costretti, ora sceglierebbero di restare qui."

"Offrigli una vera scelta – la sfidò Clarke – e non toccherò questa leva, restituiscigli il loro dolore, i loro ricordi, lascia che decidano da soli".

"Non può – spiegò Becca scuotendo la testa – il suo comando è rendere la vita migliore per l'umanità, è convinta di fare questo. Venti secondi e l'interruttore di arresto sparirà".

"Davvero condanneresti la razza umana ad estinguersi fra sei mesi?" chiese la IA a Clarke.

"Troveremo il modo di cavarcela – spiegò lei – come facciamo sempre."

Becca la guardò con un sorriso "Sì Clarke, c'è ancora speranza".

"Secondo i miei calcoli non c'è... nessuna speranza" sentenziò A.L.I.E.

"Dieci secondi" avvisò Becca.

"Lascia che lenisca il loro dolore Clarke – si offrì la IA – possiamo salvare la razza umana, insieme."

Ma Clarke non aveva intenzione di farsi corrompere da nessuno, non aveva intenzione di cedere alla sofferenza, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di smettere di lottare per il bene del proprio popolo e disse: "Tu non lenisci il dolore... lo eludi!" annuì in direzione di Becca e la rassicurò: "Ce la faremo" posizionò una mano sulla leva, decisa a tirarla, A.L.I.E. la guardò allarmata e mentre Becca la fissava negli occhi sorridendole fiduciosa, Clarke tirò la leva.

Poi, il buio.

Clarke, con gli occhi chiusi si portò una mano alla nuca dolorante. Il mal di testa era molto inteso e si sentiva estremamente confusa.

Aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di non essere più sulla stazione spaziale nella città della luce e nemmeno a Polis.

 _Dove sono?_ Si chiese allarmata.

Si guardò intorno, era esattamente al centro di una strada, sdraiata a terra.

Si tirò su e si sedette sull'asfalto, poteva sentire il calore ribollire dal terreno anche attraverso i vestiti. Si guardò addosso, non riconosceva quegli abiti: anfibi e jeans neri strappati sulle ginocchia, una maglietta con un teschio disegnato sopra, _estremamente di cattivo gusto,_ pensò per un attimo, ed una giacca di pelle con le imbottiture ai gomiti.

 _Ma cosa mi è successo?_

Si guardò ancora attorno, il paesaggio era estremamente diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai visto. Intorno a lei c'erano diverse case ben costruite che sembravano in legno e alcune macchine disseminate lungo la strada. Il tutto sembrava arrivare da un'epoca lontanissima.

 _Sembra di stare in uno di quei film che guardavo da bambina con mio padre,_ pensò.

"EHI! - urlò istintivamente – c'è nessuno? Mamma!" l'unica risposta che ricevette fu il suo eco in lontananza.

 _Che silenzio,_ pensò e rabbrividì.

Dove diavolo erano finiti tutti? Dove era A.L.I.E.? Era riuscita ad impedire che si aggiornasse o era arrivata troppo tardi? Era ancora nella città della luce?

Clarke non sapeva rispondere a nessuna di queste domande e decise che era il caso di indagare e di perlustrare la zona. Si incamminò verso uno degli edifici e pensò che fosse bellissimo, non aveva mai visto niente del genere in vita sua, non di persona almeno.

Si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso e provò a spiare l'interno della casa dalla serratura, non vide niente.

Provò così a bussare sperando di trovare qualcuno che potesse darle qualche spiegazione, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.

Al secondo tentativo la porta si schiuse leggermente e Clarke poté chiaramente sentire un odore tremendo provenire da dentro l'abitazione.

"Puah!" esclamò e tossì diverse volte, era nauseante.

 _Forse non dovrei entrare_ pensò, ma la curiosità era troppa, così fece pressione sulla porta e questa si aprì completamente.

L'interno della casa era lievemente illuminato dalla luce che proveniva dalle finestre, la ragazza premette un interruttore, ma non si accese niente.

 _Ok, proviamo a vedere cosa c'è qua dentro_ pensò addentrandosi nel corridoio d'ingresso.

La prima porta che trovò alla sua destra conduceva alla cucina.

Clarke fu sbalordita dalla quantità di polvere che c'era su ogni superficie, la casa doveva essere abbandonata da tempo.

Una cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu un set di coltelli vicino al piano cottura, senza nemmeno un'arma si sentiva troppo vulnerabile, così decise di prenderne uno, il più grande che trovò. Osservò la lama del coltello e capì che sarebbe potuto servire a poco. _Meglio che niente,_ pensò amareggiata.

Si voltò per tornare indietro ed uscire dalla stanza, ma il suo sguardo si posò per un attimo sul rubinetto dell'acqua e si rese conto di essere estremamente assetata, provò fiduciosamente ad aprirlo, ma non uscì nemmeno una goccia.

 _Ovviamente_ pensò sbuffando.

Uscì così dalla cucina ed esplorò l'unica altra stanza di quel piano: il salotto.

Non vi trovò niente di interessante se non una serie di fotografie appese alla parete vicina al camino. Si avvicinò e le osservò curiosa, ritraevano un uomo, una donna e due bambini, evidentemente gemelli, che Clarke intuì essere una famiglia. Sorridevano in ogni foto e questo le fece tornare alla mente suo padre, con una fitta di dolore.

 _Mi manchi,_ pensò ed uscì dalla stanza.

Decise che ormai avrebbe esplorato ogni centimetro di quella casa, sia perché stava cercando di capire dove fosse, sia perché era estremamente affascinata da tutto quello che vedeva intorno a sé, per la maggior parte oggetti che le risultavano estremamente antichi, quasi fuori dal tempo.

Salì le scale che si trovavano subito al di fuori del salotto e si rese conto che il cattivo odore andava aumentando, ma cercò di non pensarci.

Una volta arrivata al piano di sopra si guardò intorno, ferma sul pianerottolo delle scale, e vide tre porte, tutte e tre chiuse.

Provò ad aprire la prima e si rese conto che questa conduceva al bagno, cercò qualsiasi cosa potesse esserle utile, ma trovò soltanto delle bende, del disinfettante e degli antibiotici "Amoxicillina – lesse sull'etichetta ad alta voce – potrebbe tornarmi utile", infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca per riporvi il tutto.

 _Ok, seconda stanza,_ pensò e si diresse verso l'altra porta, girò la maniglia e la aprì.

Quando la porta fu aperta davanti a lei, un odore nauseabondo la investì e la scena che vide davanti a sé fu disgustosa e dilaniante, tanto che involontariamente la ragazza fece cadere a terra il coltello da cucina.

Due corpi giacevano in un letto matrimoniale, posto esattamente di fronte a lei, che ancora teneva una mano poggiata sulla porta. Erano entrambi in decomposizione, probabilmente si trovavano lì da giorni se non settimane. Capì dai loro abiti che si trattava di un uomo e di una donna.

Notò che una enorme pozza di sangue marcio e rappreso ricopriva parte del letto e il pavimento, inzuppando il tappeto dalla parte della donna. Clarke poté chiaramente distinguere il suo cranio completamente sfondato da solo Dio sapeva cosa. L'uomo, o quel che ne rimaneva, invece aveva la testa completamente staccata dal resto del corpo e il sangue era spalmato sulla testata del letto e sulla parete retrostante. Un fucile a pompa se ne stava adagiato tra le sue braccia.

 _Oh mio dio! Cosa è successo qui?_ Si chiese Clarke sussultando e trattenendo i conati di vomito.

Era chiaro anche a lei, in realtà, che quell'uomo avesse usato il fucile per sparare prima alla donna e poi a se stesso.

 _Ma perché fare una cosa del genere?_ Si domandò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Non si dette il tempo di ascoltare le sue emozioni, deglutì il groppo che le attanagliava la gola e, con una mano davanti alla bocca, si avviò dritta verso il fucile nelle braccia dell'uomo. Glielo strappò dalle mani, che lo serravano più saldamente di quello che si immaginava, portandosi dietro metà del braccio del povero cadavere.

 _Cazzo!_ Pensò e scosse il fucile finché la mano non lasciò la presa e cadde a terra.

Clarke corse fuori dalla stanza, intenzionata a non entrarci più e si sbatté la porta alle spalle provocando un forte tonfo. Si diresse decisa in bagno e con un asciugamano cercò di pulire il calcio del fucile al meglio che poté.

 _Ok, controlliamo le munizioni,_ pensò aprendo l'arma.

Ben quattro cartucce erano ancora cariche, le riposizionò nel caricatore e richiuse il fucile che emise un solido rumore metallico.

Con il fucile imbracciato si avviò verso l'ultima stanza che le rimaneva da controllare.

Si fermò per un secondo davanti alla porta e si chiese se quei due cadaveri nel letto non fossero stati i due adulti, probabilmente marito e moglie, nelle foto.

 _Se fossero loro, i bambini dove sono?_ Si domandò.

Mentre era ancora vigile davanti alla porta, sentì un rumore sordo provenire dall'interno della stanza ancora chiusa.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena e cercò di ascoltare più attentamente.

Sentì dei rumori strascicati, dei sibili e dei rochi lamenti, poi improvvisamente un tonfo risuonò sulla porta.

Clarke trasalì.

Rimase immobile per qualche momento e i tonfi si fecero più insistenti.

Qualcuno o qualcosa stava sbattendo contro la porta.

Clarke puntò il fucile dritto davanti a sé e decise che avrebbe risolto il mistero di cosa ci fosse all'interno della stanza.

Girò velocemente la maniglia e rimise entrambe le mani sul fucile, tenendolo ben saldo, la porta si aprì verso di lei costringendola ad indietreggiare di qualche passo.

 _Oddio! Ma cosa...?_

Due bambini, con due pigiamini identici con dei razzi blu disegnati sopra le corsero incontro emettendo versi gutturali e animaleschi, la loro pelle grigia cadeva a pezzi e le orbite dei loro occhi erano vuote.

Le loro braccia erano tese in avanti e le estremità delle loro dita erano quasi completamente marce, lasciando spazio alle loro ossa.

Clarke fece un balzo indietro "Cosa fate? Fermi!" intimò loro invano.

Uno dei due inciampò nei piedi dell'altro e cadde a terra rovinosamente, ma non si fermò e continuò a strisciare, arrivando fino al suo anfibio destro.

Clarke non sapeva cosa fare e vide il bambino a terra cercare di addentare il suo piede reiterate volte facendo schioccare la mascella.

Nel frattempo l'altro bambino ancora in piedi continuava ad emettere versi dalla gola e ad andarle incontro.

Clarke indietreggiò di nuovo e quando si trovò con le spalle al muro urlò "Basta, lasciatemi stare, non voglio farvi del male!" ma non servì a placare la fame dei due piccoli mostri.

Puntò loro il fucile, non era intenzionata a sparare, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare per convincerli a fermarsi. In un attimo i piccoli le furono addosso e quello dei due che ancora era in piedi si avventò al fianco sinistro della ragazza e vi assestò un morso profondo.

Clarke urlò di dolore e colpì il bambino in pieno petto con il calcio del fucile, allontanandolo di diversi metri. Lui per tutta risposta cominciò di nuovo ad avventarsi su di lei.

Il fianco le doleva, pulsava di dolore a ritmo con il suo cuore e bruciava come acido sulla pelle.

Clarke era confusa e non sapeva più cosa pensare, non capiva il comportamento dei due bambini e non aveva idea di cosa poter fare per evitare che la mordessero di nuovo. Così provò a scansarli correndo verso le scale, ma il bambino a terra la afferrò per un piede facendola cadere sul fianco dolorante.

"Ahhhhh" urlò di dolore la ragazza e in un attimo si trovò entrambi i bambini addosso che cercavano di morderla alla gola.

 _Che cazzo succede? Che cazzo devo fare? Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_

I pensieri le rimbombavano nella testa. Senza sapere cosa stesse facendo strinse la presa sul fucile che ancora teneva tra le mani e spinse via entrambi facendoli rotolare alla sua destra, si alzò in piedi di scatto, lo puntò alle piccole gambe di uno dei due e fece fuoco.

Gli arti inferiori del piccolo diventarono un misto tra sangue rappreso, ossa frantumate e carne macellata, ma questi non dette cenno di sentire dolore, né di arrendersi alla vorace ricerca di un pezzo di carne da mordere.

 _Ma non è possibile!_ Urlò Clarke nella sua testa e quando si accorse che l'altro bambino con ancora le gambe attaccate le era di nuovo quasi addosso, istintivamente gli puntò il fucile alla testa e sparò.

Il cranio si dissolse quasi nell'aria, tanta era stata la potenza di fuoco, e Clarke sentì le orecchie fischiare terribilmente a causa del forte boato così ravvicinato. Il calcio del fucile l'aveva spinta e l'aveva quasi fatta cadere dalle scale a causa del rinculo che le aveva probabilmente incrinato una costola.

Un dolore lancinante al fianco le stava togliendo il fiato. Si voltò e senza guardarsi indietro corse giù per le scale, quasi cadendo, uscì di corsa dalla porta d'ingresso chiudendola alle sue spalle e corse nella strada, esattamente lì dove si era svegliata. Urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola e proseguì lungo la via finché non trovò una macchina con uno sportello aperto. Vi si infilò dentro sui sedili posteriori, si tolse la giacca e la maglietta, rimanendo in reggiseno e controllò il morso che il bambino le aveva dato, ansimando.

 _Cazzo, cosa ho fatto?_ Pensava continuamente mentre prendeva dalla tasca della giacca il disinfettante e lo versava sulla ferita.

Grugnì di dolore sentendo il liquido scorrere sulla pelle lacerata e facendola bruciare ancora di più.

 _Oh mio dio, cosa ho fatto?_ Continuava a tormentarsi nella sua testa.

 _Ho sparato a due bambini, ho ucciso un bambino! Non può essere, cosa ho fatto?_ Clarke prese le bende e si fasciò la ferita, ogni respiro e ogni movimento la facevano sussultare di dolore, sia per il morso, sia per la costola.

La ragazza stava respirando affannosamente e cercò di calmarsi, ma nella sua mente continuava a vedere a ripetizione le immagini raccapriccianti di pochi minuti prima, si rese conto che stava iperventilando e provò a rallentare il respiro, ma invano. Le girava la testa, sentiva gli occhi pesanti e lo stomaco rivoltato. I conati di vomito la assalirono all'improvviso, aprì lo sportello e gettò la testa fuori vomitando sullo pneumatico.

Continuò a piangere finché stremata non si addormentò sul sedile posteriore di una station wagon abbandonata in mezzo alla strada, sola come non si era mai sentita prima.

"Clarke, apri gli occhi".

Clarke sentì una voce rimbombarle nella testa.

 _Cosa...?_ Si domandò.

La ragazza si sentiva estremamente stanca e confusa. Provò lo stesso ad aprire gli occhi.

Si rese presto conto, però, che tutto intorno a lei era scomparso. Si trovava nel buio più totale e l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu una indistinta macchia blu in lontananza.

 _Oh no, non di nuovo, dove sono?_

Cercò di mettere a fuoco il colore che pian piano si stava avvicinando a lei e quando le fu vicino riconobbe una sfocata figura femminile in un abito blu elettrico.

"Chi sei?" chiese d'istinto.

"Guardami, osserva bene" le fu risposto.

Clarke si concentrò provocandosi un forte mal di testa.

"A.L.I.E.!?" Chiese stupita. La figura davanti a lei era la IA che aveva abbandonato sulla stazione spaziale, con l'unica differenza che invece di avere un abito rosso, quest'ultimo era blu.

"Si Clarke, ma non sono colei che tu pensi, io sono A.L.I.E. 2.0" le rispose la IA fermandosi di fronte a lei.

"Dove siamo? Cosa vuoi da me?" le chiese sulla difensiva.

La donna la guardò con sguardo rassicurante.

"Siamo dentro la tua coscienza, la fiamma si è unita a te e mi ha dato così il permesso di entrate nella tua mente" le spiegò A.L.I.E. e poi continuò "Sono qui per guidarti, fidati di me".

"Cosa? Guidarmi fin dove?" chiese curiosa Wanheda.

"Fino alla salvezza, tua e del tuo popolo" rispose tranquilla guardandola intensamente negli occhi.

"Ed in che modo? Dove sono e cosa è successo al mondo?" chiese confusa.

"Capirai tutto a tempo debito Clarke, non avere fretta, devi stimolare i tuoi attivatori mnemonici e permettere alla tua mente di ricordare"

"Attivatori menmonici? Ricordare cosa esattamente? Io ricordo tutto, non ho nessun tipo di amnesia!" Esclamò Clarke.

"Fidati di me – disse la IA con tono caldo – guarda nella tasca interna della tua giacca non appena riprenderai le forze".

Poi scomparve.

Clarke ebbe un sussulto e scattò seduta sul sedile posteriore dell'auto provocandosi un fortissimo dolore al fianco.

Si rese conto di essere di nuovo nella macchina nella quale aveva trovato rifugio.

 _Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?_ Si chiese guardando verso il basso con la testa tra le mani, poi ricordò le parole che la IA le aveva detto e recuperò la giacca di pelle che era caduta sul fondo della macchina, sotto al sedile del passeggero.

Infilò una mano nella tasca interna e tirò fuori il suo contenuto: un portafogli.

 _E quindi?_

Lo aprì. Dentro vi erano una manciata di dollari, così obsoleti agli occhi di Clarke e qualche carta di credito. La sua attenzione fu poi attratta da un documento di identità che riportava sopra la sua fotografia.

Si mise a leggere le poche scritte che vi erano riportate "Nome: Elyza, Cognome: Lex" Lesse ad alta voce.

 _Elyza Lex_ – pensò – _stranamente il nome mi risulta familiare, ma perché?_

Un'ondata di calore pervase il suo corpo, una fitta di dolore le attraversò la testa e improvvisamente una serie di immagini furono proiettate nella mente: una bambina bionda, viveva in Australia con suo padre ex militare e sua madre chirurgo, una famiglia felice. Vide immagini di scorci di vita, il loro trasferimento negli Stati Uniti quando la bambina aveva 10 anni, le sue lezioni di chitarra. Vide una ragazza ribelle al liceo, vide anche i primi amori, le prime esperienze, vide la sua prima moto. Vide e visse ogni istante della sua vita, così, in un solo attimo.

Si rese conto di aver ricordato la vita intera di Elyza Lex, la sua vita. Non si rendeva conto di come potesse essere possibile, ma si sentì improvvisamente entrambe le persone, era sia Clarke Griffin del popolo del cielo, sia Elyza Lex, ragazza ribelle australiana.

Nella sua testa sapeva di essere nata sull'arca nel 2131, ma anche di essere nata a Sydney nel 1988. Si ricordò che era l'anno 2010 e che una strana epidemia aveva trasformato le persone in "erranti", così venivano chiamati, che erano alla perenne ricerca di carne da mangiare, azzannando qualsiasi forma vivente si trovassero davanti.

Si ricordò che amava le motociclette, quasi quanto le belle ragazze e che fin da piccola suo padre l'aveva addestrata all'autodifesa e all'uso delle armi. Ricordò ogni singolo attimo della sua vita e capì di essere in mezzo ad un'apocalisse.

In quel momento si rese conto di essere sia Clarke sia Elyza.

"Oh cazzo la mia moto!" esclamò infilandosi la giacca di pelle ed aprendo lo sportello della macchina.

Si rimise in piedi non senza fatica e percorse a ritroso la strada fino al punto dove si era risvegliata. Vide subito la sua Harley Davidson parcheggiata a lato del marciapiede, era lì, come l'aveva lasciata poche ore prima, imponente, bellissima e tirata a lucido, nera come la notte.

Aprì uno dei borsoni laterali ed estrasse una bottiglietta d'acqua che bevve tutto d'un fiato.

"Ok, ti riporto a casa, piccola mia" disse alla moto accarezzandone i lineamenti con la punta delle dita, poi vi salì su, si mise il casco e girò la chiave nel quadro mettendo in moto.

Percorse pochi chilometri lungo la Satellite Boulevard fino a raggiungere l'incrocio con la Saturn Boulevard, svoltò a destra e percorse un altro chilometro finché non svoltò in una piccola strada sterrata che portava ad una piccola casa isolata rispetto a tutte le altre, circondata da alte mura, sovrastate da uno spesso filo spinato.

Si soffermò nei pressi del cancello in ferro battuto con alte sbarre appuntite, premette un pulsante su un telecomando attaccato alle chiavi della moto e questo immediatamente si aprì.

Clarke dette di nuovo gas e lo varcò con un rombo del motore, passò oltre una lunga fila di pannelli solari e parcheggiò vicino all'ingresso della casa.

La ragazza scese dalla moto e la accarezzò dicendo "Eccoci a casa finalmente".

Si avvicinò alla porta e premette il codice 1992 su di un tastierino numerico alla sua destra "Allarme disattivato" annunciò una voce dall'interfono.

Clarke entrò in casa, si diresse verso la cucina, aprì il frigorifero, prese una birra e la stappò. Bevve un sorso fresco mentre si dirigeva verso il salotto, si sedette sul divano in pelle color crema e appoggiò gli anfibi sul tavolo da fumo lasciandoci cadere sopra la sporcizia che aveva sotto le suole.

Mentre stava cercando di rilassarsi si rese conto di quanta naturalezza aveva posto negli ultimi gesti. Elyza Lex conosceva bene quel territorio e si era ricavata un piccolo angolo di paradiso nel mezzo alla devastazione.

In realtà non lo aveva fatto da sola, il gruppo con cui si trovava prima era formato da sei persone oltre a lei e fin dall'inizio dell'epidemia, poco più di due mesi prima, si erano stabiliti in quella casa, installando una decina di pannelli solari nel giardino e posizionando il filo spinato per potersi difendere dagli erranti.

Avevano anche creato una piccola serra intenzionati a coltivare diversi tipi di ortaggio e studiato un sistema per la raccolta dell'acqua piovana, molto scarsa in quella zona calda e umida al confine con il Messico.

Poco tempo dopo però, durante una ricognizione nella vicina città di San Diego, mentre erano alla ricerca di scorte di qualsiasi genere erano stati sopraffatti da un'orda di zombie e tutti erano morti, tutti tranne lei.

Ad un tratto, mentre la ragazza era assorta nei suoi pensieri, percepì un forte bruciore al fianco e improvvisamente fu invasa dall'angoscia, oltre che dal dolore.

 _Cazzo, sono stata morsa!_ Si urlò nella testa sputando il sorso di birra che aveva in bocca, ricordandosi dell'accaduto di poche ore prima.

"Porca puttana!" Urlò in preda al panico.

L'esperienza di Elyza le aveva insegnato che ad un morso corrispondeva sempre la morte e la successiva trasformazione in zombie.

Le girò la testa, si tolse la giacca di pelle facendo cadere la bottiglia di birra a terra ancora quasi piena e si alzò la maglietta. Scoprì la ferita e notò che era gonfia e molto arrossata ai bordi, segno di evidente infiammazione e possibile infezione, prese gli antibiotici che aveva trovato nel bagno dell'abitazione dove aveva combattuto con i due piccoli demoni e ne mandò giù una pasticca. Sapeva che sarebbe servito a poco, ma non aveva idea di cos'altro fare.

Clarke aveva voglia di piangere, ma la sua parte di Elyza non voleva certo arrendersi a questa evenienza e sentenziò che non lo avrebbe fatto. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e decise che avrebbe semplicemente aspettato, che avrebbe atteso i sintomi della malattia che l'avrebbero condotta alla morte.

La ragazza si alzò, si diresse verso la parete alla sua destra e prese la sua chitarra, la accordò, si sedette di nuovo sul divano e cominciò a suonare.

Passò così le successive ore, cercando di inventarsi nuove melodie e di assaporare ogni nota, finché non sentì diminuire le forze e non fu invasa da forti brividi febbricitanti.

Clarke lasciò la chitarra sul divano e guardò fuori dalla finestra, il buio era sopraggiunto. Andò in cucina, mangiò qualcosa e dolorante si diresse al piano di sopra. Aprì la porta della camera con le poche forze che le erano rimaste e si distese sul letto, convinta che quella notte sarebbe arrivata la sua ora. Ad un tratto si trovò a pensare a Lexa e si ripeté nella mente le sue parole

" _Non avere paura Clarke, la morte non è la fine"._

Si addormentò così, pensando agli occhi verdi nei quali avrebbe voluto navigare di nuovo.

La notte fu lunga e angosciante, fu un'agonia continua, tra dolore, paura e negazione.

Clarke continuava a svegliarsi, a ritrovarsi madida di sudore ed a sentirsi pervasa da brividi che le scuotevano le interiora.

La ragazza continuava a girarsi nel letto, assumendo posizioni sempre più contorte causate dai forti dolori che le attraversavano tutto il corpo. Sentiva le vene ribollire e le sembrava di percepire il sangue correre velocemente nelle arterie che pulsavano all'impazzata a ritmo costante.

La bocca era completamente asciutta e la secchezza delle mucose, aride come il deserto, faceva si che la lingua si attaccasse alle pareti dandole la sensazione di soffocare.

Quando le prime luci dell'alba entrarono fioche dalle finestre Clarke si svegliò e si rese conto di stare meglio quel tanto che le bastava per alzarsi, prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua per terra vicino al letto e mandar giù un sorso che le diede sollievo dall'arsura con la quale aveva convissuto una notte intera.

Si sdraiò di nuovo nel soffice letto e cadde in un sonno profondo.

Quando si risvegliò si rese conto che il sole stava già tramontando.

 _Quanto ho dormito?_ Si chiese accennando quasi un mezzo sorriso.

Si rese conto di sentirsi molto meglio, guardò la ferita e vide che non era infettata come si sarebbe aspettata e che i bordi erano molto meno arrossati della sera precedente.

 _Impossibile –_ pensò – _non può essere che sia sopravvissuta ad un morso degli erranti._

Provò ad alzarsi dal letto e si rese conto di essere molto meno debole di quanto pensasse. Il suo stomaco brontolò a gran voce e Clarke si decise ad andare al piano di sotto.

Andò fino in cucina e prese una tazza, vi versò dei cereali e li mangiò voracemente desiderando di avere del latte fresco.

Prese il disinfettante e delle bende pulite dalla giacca che si trovava ancora in salotto e medicò la ferita. Prese poi un'altra pasticca di amoxicillina.

Uscì dalla porta d'ingresso e si sedette sugli scalini del porticato, l'aria della sera era calda ma piacevole ed assaporò la brezza che le sfiorava la pelle, sorridendo.

Il silenzio era quasi assordante, ma non la infastidiva.

Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Era fisso e continuo, portato dal vento: era chiaramente il rumore di un fiume che scorreva lentamente.

Clarke fece mente locale e grazie alle conoscenze di Elyza ricordò che a poco più di un chilometro dal suo rifugio si trovava il letto del Tijuana River.

 _Ma non è possibile_ – pensò – _il Tijuana River è privo di acqua a causa della diga._

La Gonzalez dam infatti bloccava l'afflusso di acqua al fiume e per quanto ne sapeva Elyza, questa era controllata da persone dalle quali era bene stare lontani.

Pensò che sarebbe comunque stato meglio andare a controllare, che forse qualcuno era riuscito ad aprire la diga per poter portare acqua a quei pochi sopravvissuti che ancora si trovavano nella città.

Il sole era ormai calato e le tenebre avevano invaso l'atmosfera, questo le avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi con circospezione, senza essere vista.

Decise che sarebbe andata a piedi, il rombo della moto avrebbe potuto farla scoprire dagli erranti o da altri esseri umani.

Rientrò in casa, prese uno zaino militare e vi mise dentro le poche cose di cui necessitava: una bottiglietta d'acqua, una torcia elettrica, una barretta di cioccolato e una corda. Prese la cintura con le fondine e la indossò, riponendovi dentro le sue due 9mm.

Uscì di casa ed inserì l'allarme, aprì il cancello e si incamminò in direzione del fiume.

Non ci mise molto prima di arrivare alla sponda nord. Notò che effettivamente il letto una volta vuoto adesso era ricolmo d'acqua fangosa, ma comunque potabile dopo averla filtrata e bollita.

Prese la torcia dallo zaino e la accese per evitare di inciampare e cadere dentro al fiume. Si diresse verso ovest in direzione della diga costeggiando il corso d'acqua. La Gonzalez Dam distava solo pochi chilometri, Clarke voleva avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava per capire cosa fosse successo.

Percorse quasi un chilometro quando ad un tratto si rese conto che un corpo giaceva a terra, per metà dentro l'acqua. Si avvicinò cercando di capire se fosse un errante o un essere umano e, quando il cono di luce della torcia si posò sul volto di quella figura esile, Clarke restò senza fiato.

"Lexa!"

 **Capitolo 2**

Clarke si gettò in ginocchio e trattenendo il fiato trascinò la ragazza fuori dall'acqua, la posizionò supina e vide che era priva di coscienza.

"No, no, no!" Gemette "Lexa!" la chiamò e la scosse, ma la ragazza non si svegliò, la pelle pallida e fredda.

Clarke le posizionò due dita sul collo e percepì il polso carotideo, flebile ma presente.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Le aprì le palpebre e controllò il riflesso pupillare con la torcia, queste si restrinsero a causa della luce, segno che non vi erano danni cerebrali. Clarke passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Lexa, uno sotto alle ginocchia e, incurante del dolore provocato dalla costola incrinata, la tirò su con tutte le forze che aveva.

Percorse a ritroso più di un chilometro, sudando e ansimando, finché non raggiunse casa sua e la distese sul divano.

La spogliò degli abiti zuppi d'acqua e la avvolse in una coperta calda in modo da innalzare la sua temperatura corporea, contrastando l'ipotermia.

Prese un phon e le asciugò i capelli, convinta che il rumore avrebbe destato la ragazza, ma niente. Si sedette per terra accanto a lei, accarezzandole il volto.

"Sei bellissima" le sussurrò sorridendo, guardandola con occhi colmi d'amore. Non poteva credere di averla ritrovata, in quel mondo devastato e così lontano dalla loro realtà.

Clarke passò l'intera notte a guardarla, controllando i suoi parametri vitali di tanto in tanto. Il battito cardiaco era regolare e sembrava sempre più forte man mano che il tempo passava, segno che il suo fisico stava lottando per riprendersi.

Clarke si risvegliò alle prime luci dell'alba. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi addormentata e il suo primo pensiero fu Lexa. Si rese conto di essere sdraiata a terra accanto al divano e si sedette di scatto guardandosi intorno. Non vide nessuno, Lexa non era più dove l'aveva lasciata.

Si chiese se quello della sera prima potesse essere stato tutto un sogno dettato dai deliri della febbre che l'avevano attanagliata il giorno precedente, ma la coperta stropicciata, ancora distesa sul divano, e i vestiti, ormai quasi asciutti sul pavimento della stanza, la smentirono.

Pensò che Lexa non avrebbe avuto modo di uscire dall'abitazione perché Clarke aveva provveduto a sprangare tutte le finestre e a chiudere la porta a chiave la sera prima, assicurandosi anche di inserire l'allarme automatizzato.

Si alzò dal pavimento sul quale aveva riposato malamente e uscì dalla stanza alla ricerca della ragazza.

Appena ebbe varcato la soglia della porta del salotto sentì qualcuno prenderla da dietro ed afferrarle un braccio, bloccandoglielo saldamente dietro la schiena. Percepì una lama fredda premerle alla gola.

"Ehi!" esclamò Clarke stupita, sgranando gli occhi.

"Chi sei e dove diavolo sono?" Chiese Lexa dietro di lei. Il suo tono tradiva rabbia e paura allo stesso tempo.

"Lexa, sono io! Sono..." stava per pronunciare il suo nome ma l'altra ragazza premette ancor di più la lama sulla sua gola.

"Chi è Lexa? E chi diavolo sei tu?" Chiese la ragazza.

"No Clarke, non dire niente – disse immediatamente A.L.I.E. comparendo accanto a lei – i miei sistemi rilevano che questa ragazza non è Lexa e non ha la minima idea di chi tu sia, taci per il momento e non rivelarle alcunché sul tuo passato come Clarke Griffin. Per lei tu devi essere soltanto Elyza Lex. Fa come ti dico o potresti rischiare di perderla" aggiunse ponendo l'accento sull'ultima frase, poi scomparve.

Come poteva non essere Lexa? Era identica a lei, Clarke ne era sicura. Perché non avrebbe dovuto dirgli chi era? Perché stava succedendo tutto questo? Clarke era estremamente confusa, ma al solo sentir nominare il fatto che avrebbe di nuovo potuto perdere la donna che amava, decise di fare come la IA le aveva raccomandato, promettendosi che non appena avesse avuto modo di parlare di nuovo con A.L.I.E. le avrebbe chiesto ulteriori spiegazioni.

"Mi chiamo... Elyza Lex – le rispose Clarke – e vorrei avvisarti del fatto che ieri sera ti ho salvato la vita. Il ché mi sembra un buon motivo per lasciarmi andare".

Percepì per un attimo l'incertezza nella ragazza che allentò quasi impercettibilmente la presa dal suo braccio.

Clarke avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente, sia lei che Elyza erano abbastanza agili da potersi divincolare, ma non fece niente, timorosa del fatto che avrebbe potuto peggiorare la situazione. Era sicura che doveva dar modo alla ragazza di fidarsi di lei.

"Dove sono? Dov'è mia madre?".

Clarke sospirò, percepiva chiaramente l'allarme nella sua voce.

"Ascolta bellezza, ieri sera ho trovato soltanto te giù al fiume. Ho pensato che tu fossi particolarmente carina e così ho deciso che poteva valere la pena salvarti".

 _Ma cosa sto dicendo?_ Pensò per un attimo, ma si rese presto conto che quello era il modo di Elyza di sciogliere la tensione.

"Non chiamarmi bellezza!" La rimproverò la ragazza.

"E allora come dovrei chiamarti?"

"Alicia... mi chiamo Alicia Clark" la presa sul braccio era sempre meno stretta, così come la pressione del coltello alla gola.

"Piacere di conoscerti Alicia. Potresti lasciarmi andare così che io possa ammirarti in tutto il tuo splendore? Se avessi voluto farti del male avrei già potuto farlo durante questa notte, non ti pare? In realtà, ora che ci penso, avrei altri programmi per noi... bellezza!" la provocò Elyza con tono sensuale.

Alicia aspettò ancora qualche secondo, poi tolse il coltello e lasciò andare la presa, Clarke si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, notando che Alicia era ancora in biancheria intima.

"Bene bene – le disse – questo è esattamente quello che avevo bisogno di vedere per cominciare bene la giornata!"

"Non mi sembra il momento di flirtare" la ammonì Alicia.

"Beh, intanto ti ho convinta a lasciarmi andare, anche se la sensazione del tuo corpo premuto contro il mio non mi dispiaceva" sogghignò Elyza facendole l'occhiolino.

Alicia rimase in silenzio scrutandola.

"Ad ogni modo, piacere di conoscerti" disse Clarke porgendole la mano.

Alicia, titubante, lentamente le porse la sua.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Clarke quando le loro mani si sfiorarono e infine si strinsero.

Si sentì per un attimo di nuovo a casa e trattenne a stento la voglia di baciarla.

"Ok, cerchiamo di ricominciare da capo – disse Clarke – credo che tu abbia bisogno di vestiti" e sfoderò un sorriso ammaliante.

Alicia annuì, continuando a tenerla d'occhio.

Clarke prese da un armadio alla sua destra una sua maglietta ed un paio di shorts.

"Tieni, con questi credo risulterai tremendamente sexy" disse Elyza

Alicia li prese senza dire niente e cominciò a vestirsi.

"Mh... no, in realtà eri meglio senza, ma mi accontenterò"

Alicia rimase ancora in silenzio, chiaro segno di disapprovazione, o forse era imbarazzo? A Clarke sembrò di vederla arrossire.

"Hai fame?" Le chiese Clarke guardandola dritto negli occhi.

Alicia annuì.

Clarke le fece segno di seguirla dirigendosi verso la cucina e, indicandole il tavolo al centro della stanza, le disse: "Prego, siediti pure, ci penso io a prepararti qualcosa dolcezza".

Alicia aggrottò la fronte con stizza.

"Non chiamarmi nemmeno dolcezza, non sono dell'umore, chiamami semplicemente Alicia".

Clarke non replicò, prese del bacon dal frigorifero e delle uova liofilizzate dalla credenza e cominciò a cucinare, assaporando il buon odore che il cibo emanava.

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Clarke continuava a sentire sensazioni contrastanti: era come stordita da tutto ciò che era successo da quando si era risvegliata in mezzo alla strada, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva sicura di sé. Guardare la ragazza che aveva salvato e pensare che non fosse Lexa le faceva male all'anima, ma ne era comunque estremamente attratta. Clarke non riusciva a darsi spiegazioni valide sul perché si trovasse lì, né quale fosse esattamente il suo scopo in tutto questo, ma soprattutto non riusciva a capire perché una ragazza identica a Lexa fosse in quel momento lì con lei. Non poteva essere una coincidenza.

Quando la colazione fu pronta la sistemò in due piatti e la portò al tavolo.

"Ecco, spero sarà di tuo gradimento – disse Clarke – ti dispiace se ti faccio compagnia?"

Alicia scosse il capo, in silenzio. Clarke si sedette di fronte a lei.

Il broncio e la sua espressione corrucciata le risultavano estremamente teneri.

Guardandola meglio si accorse che in effetti Alicia sembrava più giovane di Lexa, ma non sapeva dire di quanto.

"Quanti anni hai Alicia?" Le chiese Clarke.

"Diciassette".

Bingo! Clarke aveva visto giusto, Alicia aveva qualche anno meno di Lexa.

"Sei una cucciola" disse Elyza rivolgendole uno sguardo provocatorio.

Alicia smise di mangiare "Smetti di chiamarmi con appellativi sdolcinati" la rimproverò seria.

"Perché ti da così fastidio?" Le chiese.

"Mi chiedi perché mi da fastidio? - sbottò Alicia alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia e buttando la forchetta sul tavolo – Non ti conosco, siamo nel mezzo ad una cazzo di apocalisse e io non so dove siano finiti mia madre e mio fratello! Ma ti sei sentita? Sembra che per te sia tutto normale!".

Le lacrime le solcarono il viso e cercò di strozzare un singhiozzo.

Clarke si bloccò, non aveva mai visto Lexa piangere e perdere il controllo così velocemente, ma quella in fin dei conti non era Lexa. D'altra parte vederla così arrabbiata le faceva sentire il sapore della persona che aveva amato.

Intanto il suo istinto le urlava a gran voce di alzarsi, abbracciarla e confortarla, ma sapeva che Alicia non avrebbe gradito, ma probabilmente nemmeno Lexa.

"Si, hai ragione – le rispose non interrompendo mai la linea diretta dei loro sguardi – siamo dentro un'apocalisse, ma questo non mi impedisce di scherzare e divertirmi, non mi impedisce di vivere la mia vita come voglio!"

Alicia tirò su col naso.

"Posso aiutarti a trovare la tua famiglia se mi dici ciò che cosa è successo" Si offrì poi Clarke.

Alicia continuò a fissarla, cupa, mentre si asciugava le lacrime.

"Perché lo faresti?"

 _Perché voglio farti stare meglio,_ pensò. "Perché non ho di meglio da fare" Disse.

Alicia non disse niente, si sedette di nuovo e continuò a mangiare. Per qualche minuto non ci fu altro rumore se non il suono delle forchette che battevano sui piatti tra un boccone e l'altro.

Clarke non riusciva a smettere di pensare che da qualche parte, dentro ad Alicia avrebbe potuto trovare Lexa, così come dentro di lei aveva trovato Elyza.

 _O forse è Elyza che ha trovato me._

"Mio fratello ha fatto saltare in aria la diga" Disse improvvisamente Alicia una volta finito di mangiare.

"Tosto tuo fratello" osservò Clarke.

"Io e mia madre stavamo cercando di scappare su un gommone insieme ad un altro uomo, Strand" continuò e Clarke non la interruppe, ascoltandola attentamente.

"Quando la diga è esplosa siamo stati risucchiati e siamo caduti in acqua. Questo è tutto quello che ricordo".

"Ok, quindi direi che la prima cosa da fare è controllare sulle sponde del fiume, non è lontano da qui" Suggerì Clarke.

"Mi aiuteresti davvero?" Chiese Alicia incredula.

"Certo bellezza, è ufficialmente diventato il mio secondo scopo nella vita" Le rispose Elyza.

"Quale sarebbe il primo?"

"Quello di proteggerti, ovviamente" disse sorridendole.

"Non ho bisogno di essere protetta!" Sottolineò Alicia.

"Se non ti avessi tirata fuori dall'acqua a quest'ora probabilmente saresti morta" Le fece notare Clarke.

Alicia non rispose.

"Grazie" disse dopo qualche attimo quasi sottovoce guardando il pavimento.

Clarke si sporse sul tavolo, le prese il mento con una mano e dolcemente le tirò su il viso, così da poterla guardare negli occhi.

"Lo rifarei altre mille volte" le sussurrò.

I loro sguardi erano intensi, uno dentro l'altro. Il verde degli occhi di Alicia era pieno di gratitudine e il blu del mare in tempesta degli occhi di Clarke era colmo solo d'amore incondizionato.

Alicia dopo poco distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo.

"Ti faccio arrossire bellezza?" Le chiese Elyza

"No affatto" rispose l'altra risentita.

"Mh... a me è sembrato di si, ma farò finta di non aver visto niente".

Clarke si alzò dalla sedia, prese le stoviglie e le ripose nel lavello dicendo: "Non abbiamo acqua corrente purtroppo, ma ci sono delle cisterne fuori dall'abitazione da dove possiamo prenderne. Se ti va di accompagnarmi ti mostro dove siamo".

"Mi farebbe piacere" acconsentì Alicia.

Si diressero entrambe alla porta d'ingresso, Clarke disinserì l'allarme ed aprì la porta. Le due ragazze uscirono fuori e superarono il porticato.

"Eccola qua, questa è la mia piccolina" Disse Elyza battendo il palmo sul sedile della sua moto.

Alicia sorrise.

 _Oh mio Dio, quando sorride è bellissima..._ pensò Clarke.

"A destra puoi ammirare ciò che ci permette di avere la corrente elettrica" continuò indicandole platealmente la fila di pannelli solari.

"E dritto davanti a noi puoi vedere la piccola serra e le cisterne per la raccolta dell'acqua" sorrise soddisfatta.

Alicia osservò tutto intorno a sé, poi chiese: "E quello?" indicando il pozzo vicino alle cisterne.

"Quel pozzo mi ha permesso di farmi la doccia ed avere un po' di acqua corrente, ma soltanto per qualche giorno perché poi si è rotta la pompa. Quindi addio docce calde" il tono di Clarke era estremamente deluso "Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare una doccia con te" continuò Elyza.

"E dai, smettila" Alicia rise e le dette una spinta con una mano, la quale provocò a Clarke parecchio dolore.

"Ah!" esclamò portandosi una mano sul fianco dolorante.

Il sorriso di Alicia scomparve "Ti ho fatto male?" Chiese preoccupata.

"No, tranquilla non è niente – mentì Clarke – è solo una costola incrinata"

Alicia strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Perché ti stupisci tanto?" chiese Clarke

"Mi vorresti dire che tu ieri sera mi hai portato fin qua con una costola incrinata?"

"Che vuoi che sia, non è stato poi un percorso troppo lungo. E poi per te questo ed altro" rispose seria.

Alicia accennò un sorriso e guardò di nuovo verso il pozzo, cercando di nascondere il suo rossore.

"Sarebbe possibile aggiustarlo? Avrei veramente bisogno di una doccia" sospirò.

"Tecnicamente si, basterebbe trovare il pezzo giusto, so cosa ci vuole, ma non ho ancora avuto modo di andarlo a prendere. Sai, gli erranti rendono tutto molto più difficile".

Alicia annuì.

Clarke si avviò verso le cisterne, prese una tanica e la riempì d'acqua, poi rientrò in casa seguita da Alicia.

"Bellezza – disse Elyza – io rassetto un attimo la cucina, tu se vuoi rilassati pure. Di sopra c'è il bagno, usalo pure se vuoi, ma dovrai portarti un secchio per tirare l'acqua". Elyza ed Alicia risero insieme.

"Non ne ho bisogno per il momento, ma grazie della dritta".

"Ci sono anche tre camere da letto, quella più vicina al bagno è la mia, se vuoi puoi scegliere una delle altre due e stabilirti li" continuò Clarke.

"Elyza..." Sospirò Alicia.

"Si?"

"Non so che idea ti sei fatta, ti sono grata per avermi salvato, ma non ho intenzione di stabilirmi qui. Devo ritrovare mia mamma e mio fratello e poi decidere cosa fare" Disse quasi imbarazzata.

"Non mi sono fatta nessuna idea – mentì – puoi usare una camera per il tempo che ti servirà" Rispose Clarke.

 _Merda!_ Pensò. Non aveva nemmeno lontanamente preso in considerazione l'idea che Alicia avrebbe potuto decidere di non rimanere con lei. Se Lexa era dentro di lei doveva trovare il modo di tirarla fuori al più presto possibile.

"Ok, grazie" disse Alicia uscendo dalla cucina.

Clarke cominciò a lavare le stoviglie che avevano usato per colazione. Un piatto le scivolò improvvisamente di mano e si ruppe per terra.

 _Cazzo,_ pensò abbassandosi a raccogliere i pezzi.

I cocci erano molto affilati e quando ne prese uno si tagliò il palmo di una mano.

Gemette e notò che la ferita stava già cominciando a sanguinare.

"Ma cosa..?" si chiese stupita ad alta voce.

Il sangue era nero come la notte, esattamente come il sangue di Lexa.

"Clarke" si sentì chiamare.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide A.L.I.E. davanti a sé.

"Eccoti finalmente" commentò sarcastica la ragazza.

"Ho aspettato che tu fossi da sola per poterti parlare" si giustificò la IA.

"Ok, sono sola adesso e ho un bel po' di cose da chiederti" il tono di Clarke era duro e deciso.

"Per prima cosa: chi è Elyza Lex?"

"Elyza Lex è una tua antenata" rispose.

"Come è possibile che io sia qui e come è possibile che io conservi tutti i suoi ricordi e la sua personalità?" chiese ancora Clarke

"Grazie alla somiglianza dei vostri geni sono riuscita ad elaborare un codice che mi ha permesso di trasferire la tua coscienza dentro al suo DNA, quindi tecnicamente non sei tu che conservi i suoi ricordi, ma è lei che contiene te e la tua coscienza" Rispose A.L.I.E.

Clarke cercò di stare al passo con le spiegazioni della IA, ma la confusione, che già la faceva da padrona nella sua testa, aumentava sempre di più.

"Ok... - sentiva che stava per venirle un forte mal di testa, ma cercò di non farci caso – ed esattamente perché avresti dovuto portarmi qua?"

"Il tuo popolo non potrà sopravvivere alle esplosioni nucleari che si scateneranno sulla terra, su questo la mia precedente versione aveva ragione".

"E cosa esattamente dovrei fare in questo mondo?"

"Dovrai impedire che A.L.I.E. 1.0 lanci le testate nucleari nel 2152" le rispose.

"Fermati un attimo, mi stai dicendo che hai trasferito la mia coscienza nel corpo di una mia antenata nel 2010 e che vuoi che dal 2010 io arrivi al 2152 ed impedisca a quella stronza di A.L.I.E. 1.0 di lanciare le testate nucleari? Sei pazza! Non so se riuscirò a vivere fino a domani, figurati fino al 2152 alla tenera età di 164 anni!" Clarke si mise a ridere in preda all'isteria.

"Non preoccuparti di questo, ti spiegherò come fare quando sarà il momento, per adesso facciamo un passo alla volta" cercò di rassicurarla la IA in blu.

"Non riesco a seguirti... e Alicia, perché diavolo è identica a Lexa ma non è lei?"

"Alicia Clarke è un'antenata di Lexa, proprio come Elyza lo è per te" Rispose A.L.I.E.

"Non puoi fare anche con lei quel giochetto che hai fatto con me?" Chiese Clarke sperando in una risposta affermativa. La sua idea le sembrava geniale.

"Ho già caricato la coscienza di Lexa nella mente di Alicia, così come ho fatto con te, ma non è accaduto niente. I miei dati indicano che i geni non sono completamente compatibili. L'avvio della coscienza di Lexa è stato bloccato" Rispose.

Clarke si sentì mancare il fiato, si prese la testa tra le mani e premette sulle tempie.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che Lexa è bloccata dentro di lei?" chiese allarmata cominciando ad ansimare.

"Esatto".

"Allora usa con lei gli attivatori mnemonici come hai fatto con me quando mi sono addormentata nella macchina!" Disse Clarke tutto d'un fiato.

"No Clarke, quel procedimento funziona solo nel senso inverso. Nel tuo caso infatti la tua coscienza era già sveglia all'interno del corpo di Elyza Lex. Gli attivatori mnemonici ti sono serviti per richiamare i ricordi di colei che ti ha accolto, capisci la differenza?".

"Si..." rispose Clarke senza riuscire a dire altro.

"Clarke, il tuo sangue è nero – osservò la IA – questo è un dato completamente nuovo, probabilmente è correlato al morso. Devo assentarmi per elaborare i dati".

"Aspetta! - esclamò la ragazza – un'ultima domanda"

"Certo" acconsentì.

"Il motivo per cui A.L.I.E. ha lanciato le testate nucleari non era la sovrappopolazione umana, vero?" chiese Clarke.

"No, nel 2152, tra 142 anni, A.L.I.E. lancerà le testate nucleari per cercare di estinguere la piaga che affligge questo mondo" rispose la IA.

"Voleva uccidere tutti gli zombie! Erano loro ad essere troppi, non le persone" capì Clarke.

"Si, per il momento mi sembra una definizione accettabile. A.L.I.E. 1.0 non era in grado di distinguere tra le due razze" precisò.

Clarke si fermò un attimo a pensare e stava per farle una della altre mille domande che le giravano in testa, ma non fece in tempo.

E così come era arrivata A.L.I.E. 2.0 la lasciò di nuovo.

Anche se aveva risposto a molti quesiti, la IA non aveva fatto altro che confonderla ulteriormente.


End file.
